


You are Lovely

by Bureshii



Series: Types of Kisses [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Using the Genei Ryodan's coin for a bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bureshii/pseuds/Bureshii
Summary: A kiss on the back of the hand.
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Series: Types of Kisses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	You are Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Kurapika cross dressing. If you don't like it, kindly fuck off lmao.

For the umpteenth time of the day, Kurapika couldn't help but sigh at the situation that he had gotten himself into. 

Yesterday, Kuroro and him had made a bet, a very stupid bet if you ask Kurapika. On as to how the raven head was able to coax him, that he didn't know too. 

So what happened really was that they were just watching a documentary about the cosmos, exchanging thoughts here and there until they talked about book reviews and historical books. Kurapika thought the evening would end by sharing intellectual conversations. 

But no. 

Kuroro just had to show him their stupid coin of Genei Ryodan and told him 'Why don't we have a bet using this coin for once? ' as what he had said. 

It had been so random, and kind of out of character for him to say (but not really since he can be quite impulsive) that he had rejected it right away, without thinking and blinking as how it should be. 

Of course, it wouldn't end at just that. 

Kuroro practically started persuading him from around 6:30 pm and only until 7:10 did the blond decided to hear the older man out.

 _"Kura, please. Just let me explain."_ his lover called out with a matching expression of what seems like a puppy eyes.

No matter how endearingly cute he looks to him, his blond lover still wanted to kick him right on the face.

A sigh and a _"Fine"_ was all the younger one said, although begrudgingly.

The leader of the troupe merely smiled at him but the mirth was visible on his eyes, as he stated the conditions on his still reluctant lover.

Kuroro's hand moved to touch the blond's hand.

Kurapika looked at him in the eye.

"Alright. You choose, heads or tails. Then, I'll flip the coin, if it favors you, of course you can order anything you want me to do. But, if the coin favors me, then it will be the other way around. Deal?"

The blond merely looked at him but seems considering about it.

_"Let's say it favors you, what specific favor will you ask from me?"_

_"That's a secret."_ was all Kuroro said and grinned.

Kurapika rolled his eyes and turned away from the leader, moving away his hands from Kuroro's hold in the process.

_"Do that bet yourself then."_

But somehow, Kurapika gave in and decided to humor his lover for once. On what made him concede, he doesn't have any inkling idea too.

Even so, there's still 50% chance of him winning and it's not like his endearingly annoying boyfriend would do anything that would guarantee him a path straight to hell.

Surely the universe could agree. 

So he agreed.

And then the universe fucked him up.

_"Fine. I choose heads and I get to spin the coin."_

_"Sure."_

Kuroro grinned from ear to ear and his lover couldn't help but be more suspicious. 

The Kurta activated gyo and inspected the coin to detect wether the older man had some trick and when found nil, he spinned the coin, the fog on his eyes still visible. 

It was tails. 

Kurapika could almost feel his heart break. 

For a moment, the both of them could only looked at the coin. Until a slow grin morphing to a wide smirk etched on the older man's visage.

The younger man could only close his eyes as he regrets his life decisions.

He felt his lover scooted closer to him.

 _"I believe you owe me a favor love."_ Kuroro said, and even without seeing it, the blond can practically hear his lover's smug expression.

No shit.

 _"Indeed."_ The blond said, now opening his eyes and giving Kuroro a stern look.

_"Now, tell me what the fuck should I do. I'm telling you Kuroro, induce me to something horrible and I'll make sure you regret the thought of even being with me."_

_"Of course, I won’t. This is...mild."_

_"Just tell me."_

_"I'm thinking of you wearing a feminine clothing."_

If Kurapika was completely pissed or even angry, he didn't outright showed it.

_"What feminine clothing exactly?"_

Kuroro suddenly leaned in and kissed the Kurta's forehead. 

_"It completely depends on you love."_

The blond shot him a look but didn't said anything.

Atleast it wasn't something that's absolutely mortifying and he still has a say to what he wants to wear. 

* * *

That's how Kurapika got his predicament today. He wasn't sure on what kind of clothing he should wear but it would be definitely something that is not revealing.

The blond browsed on his phone, blue orbs promptly scrolling through different photos that can hopefully be suffice for him so he can just get over it.

Finally something caught his eye.

He inspected the clothing thoroughly and mentally made a sigh of relief when he deemed that it was decent enough.

It wasn't particularly revealing and he was sure that no matter what clothes he chose would be alright for his lover anyway.

Now it's time for him to grab some garments.

Kurapika looked at himself in the full length mirror looking very much like a 'she'.

He's wearing a long sleeved white off shoulder sweetheart crop top and a high waisted black cargo pants. For the footwear, he opted with a pair of boots. 

For a moment, the blond wondered if what he's wearing is... too much.

But then, fuck it. He decided, this will be the first and last time that he's going to wear this. However, upon giving himself a full glance again, he wouldn't deny that he looked good.

Perhaps, this wasn't too bad at all.

* * *

Chrollo sat on the couch, waiting for a certain blondie to show up.

He had always thought that the blond would look good on a woman's clothes because of his effeminate appearance. He wasn't fooled by that lithe and small frame tho, his pretty lover surely do knows how to pack a punch.

The sound of the boots stepping against the floor had him glanced up from his previous position.

Kuroro felt his eyes and mouth widen.

Standing before him was his ever gorgeous lover clad in a white sweetheart croptop looking very much like an angel. The cargo pants suited him just fine and overall he looks badass and hot.

The duality of his lover was astounding.

At first, he actually expected that the blond would go for a dress or any simple clothing. Well, he wouldn't have any problem with it. Men's clothes or Women's, he knows Kurapika can totally kill it. 

Simple to say, his blond lover would always be gorgeous no matter what clothes he's in. 

And even better without it. 

"Kurapika you are so lovely." The raven head had said it so earnestly, his eyes practically shining with admiration and love. A look limited only for the beautiful and smart blond.

Kurapika felt his face went warm.

"Fuck off." all the shorter man replied and looked away.

Kuroro only grinned and stood up, grabbing the blond's hand and dragged him out of the room.

"W-wait where are we going?!" the blond sputtered, letting the older man drag him due to his surprise.

Kuroro smiled, lifting the blond's hand that he'd been holding and briefly inhaled the scent on the back of his lover's hand and kissed it.

"Why, for our date of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I realized that for a month, I've made 4 works already holy shit. That explains why my works are all shitty. Lol. 
> 
> If you guys had read Of Another Universe, just imagine that this AU was set to that story. That means that this was some kind of a sneak peek? of their now in relationship status. 
> 
> Yeaa, were you guys disappointed with his outfit? It was actually inspired from a picture that I saw on Pinterest. Hopefully, I was able to properly describe the outfit. 
> 
> I'm actually dying for Kurapika in a dress but I changed my mind. Honestly, I really thought those were the type of outfits Kura would want if he felt like being fashionable and dressing up as a woman. 
> 
> Alright, see ya soon!


End file.
